These studies are designed to achieve several objectives: first, to obtain metabolic, physiologic, and pharmacologic information which would aid in the preservation and transfusion of stored platelets; second, to study the relation of various biochemical and pharmacological factors on the function of placelets as measured by the release reaction; third, to elucidate the mechanism of the release reaction; and fourth, to gain general information about the mechanism of membrane-mediated cellular reactions.